


Laugh With Me

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Brian and Rebecca are hanging out as they "work", just being cute
Relationships: Brian Finch & Rebecca Harris
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704





	Laugh With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. oneawkwardcookie requested 38. “I like your laugh.”

It had been a while since they’d actually worked together and Brian was happy they were back to that. He and Rebecca always seemed to get along and have some kind of common understanding. Even from the very beginning. She always felt he was a good man who was in over his head, and he always knew he could trust her. They’d become good friends quickly and had gone through so much over the past year together, highs and lows, but no matter what they always cared about each other.

So they sat on the floor of HQ! Or Brian sat on the floor and Rebecca sat at the table because she didn’t want to ruin her back with terrible posture. Which was a decision Brian respected, it was very smart of her to take good care of her body. He should definitely consider doing the same eventually. But the floor was just so much nicer to work on.

“Alright, Rebecca, are there any more popsicle sticks?”

“Isn’t there a more efficient way to do this? Do we really need an in scale model of the place? Pretty sure the blueprints and security camera footage gave us all the info we needed.”

“No. Trust me, this is extremely necessary. Pass me more sticks, please.”

He gave her one of his puppy smiles and she sighed, but she grabbed a handful of those little wooden things she’d become too familiar with and handed them to him.

“Give me one reason why I should keep helping you with this instead of doing something more useful with my time.”

“Well, first of all, we have fun together. We haven’t hung out as much lately, we’ve both been really busy, and I missed it. Also, with the model, we will be able to reproduce the shadows we see in the video and figure out the size our suspects needed to be to cast them. I’m sure it will be much more accurate than calculations we could do based on the video because we can more easily interact with the overlapping shadows. And it’s a lot more interesting than maths.”

“Fine. I guess I missed this too.”

Brian smiled and kept working. He was happy. There were times when he’d started to lose hope that he’d ever be, but now he was exactly where he needed to be. He’d found purpose in life and he wouldn’t give up any of it. He’d fought hard for it. And, for once in his life, he believed he deserved anything good in his life.

“So, what will it take for me to convince you to come to game night? I’m hosting this week. Come on, it’ll be great. Rachel always likes having you around. She says you’re a lot more fun than our brothers’ wives.”

“You’ll have to let me pick the snacks. Because you always go with candy or some other weird stuff.”

“You’re gonna bring a cheese platter, won’t you?”

“I might. But that’s my condition.”

“Ok, deal.”

He laughed, thinking how easy it was now, how casually he could invite her to family events. He laughed thinking of his family’s delighted faces when he’d tell them Rebecca was taking care of snacks, and the inevitable comment from his mom about having a guest doing hosting duties.

“I never really told you this, but I like your laugh.” Rebecca said.

“Thanks. I like yours too, you know. And I noticed how it’s been coming out more and more often as I got to know you. I like to think it has something to do with me.”

“A little full of yourself there, maybe?” She laughed. “I don’t know, it’s almost as if I was stuck in a rut, and then you showed up and my life became more exciting. Not always in a good way, but I’ve certainly been enjoying my job more. And life in general.”

“My life improved a lot too.”

“I figured since you used to fall asleep at temp jobs.”

“I also didn’t have someone like you. A friend I can always count on and talk to. Someone to have beer o’clock with.”

“I’m really glad we met.”

“Me too.”

The moment made Brian’s heart swell. He stood and wrapped Rebecca into a hug. She’d gotten used to those by now. She was more comfortable with them. She wouldn’t accept them from just anyone, but Brian was fine.

“I really don’t miss your sweaters. They made hugs scratchy.”

“My sweaters were awesome, and not all scratchy. Just for that, I’ll wear one on game night and give you lots of hugs.”

“You’re a real evil man, Brian. People should be scared.”

They both fell into laughter for a minute or two, relishing in the joy of spending time together. Then they went back to work before anyone else decided to come back. They still had a case to close after all, and not that it was a competition, but Brian did like the two of them having the highest solve rate of the squad. He wouldn’t want to jeopardise that. Though he did believe their complicity might have something to do with it. It made them a better team, the best team.


End file.
